Follow the Music
by Madame Beret
Summary: It's been 7 years since Marian last saw Robin and almost as long since she's seen her best friends. And now they're back in town for one week... oh, and they're an awesome band that have all the girls clawing after them Usual pairings HIATUS
1. His Book, His Jane

**Chapter one – His book, his Jane**

**_Sorry this is later than I said - to Ellie, Issy and Olivia - it's dedicated to them! See Ellie!!! (Get well soon!!!)  
_**

_**Olivia (Will Scarlett... or something to do with him) is gonna write some stuff for this too.**  
_

**Ok, I know a new story isn't really what I need right now. But I've had this idea buzzing for about 2 months and I'm now even dreaming about it! Awesome dreams I might add :D  
**

**_This idea has been done to death but, well,,, maybe mine will be slightly different?_**

**_Also, I am having a MAJOR writers block with Office Romance so any ideas welcome. You'll be given full credit!! (and thx to Abi for her 2012 ideas!)  
_**

_Thx_

She brushed herself down and pushed open the heavy wooden door. But instead of 23 girls standing up to greet her in silence – as was school policy – she found all of the huddled in the middle of the room. They were talking excitedly with Ellie in the middle of it all. She managed to pick out one name in all the chatter, "Robin Locksley" but she ignored it. She coughed slightly and all heads snapped to look at her.

'Good morning year 10'

'Good morning Miss Knighton' they trilled

'Sorry I missed registration; I was running late. Sit down' they did, 'now what's all the fuss about? You seem very excitable'

She didn't have the usual teacher/pupil relationship with her students. She treated them like colleges rather than pupils. So she talked to the girls a lot, about anything and everything. Especially with this class; 10K had been her form class for almost 4 years as well as her music class – she was, and had been for 4 years, the head of music at Nottingham Girls School. She knew some of them as well as she knew her friends.

'Well,,,' Ellie began, 'It's my birthday today. And Daddy got tickets for me and five friends to go and see the outlaws tonight'

There was a collective scream from all the girls at the mention of the band.

'Anyway, I know I'm gonna take Claudia,' she pulled Claudia to her side as she said it, 'but the other four I have no idea about. I love the whole class all the same. How do I choose who to take?'

'You don't mind who goes, you just can't pick fairly?'

'Yeah'

'Since exams are over and it's summer in about a month, how about we abandon the lesson and have a quiz. The 4 people who do the best can have the tickets. But it'll be an outlaws themed quiz. I'll even let you play music on your iphones for people to guess. Just an idea, what do you think?'

'Oh, Miss that's brilliant. Hannah and I can be like hosts. You play too Miss k.'

'Nah, I don't real like the band. Couldn't tell you much about them either, except which key their songs are in'

'Just try. Please! As your birthday present to me.'

'OK, whatever' she sighed and gave in.

Hannah and Ellie walked to the front of the class. In her arms Ellie had a large book with a forest green sleeve. Nobody could see the cover but everyone, except the teacher, knew what it was.

She placed it; cover down, on Miss Knighton's desk.

'What's that?'

'Miss, how can you not know?' asked Hannah amazed.

'Why, should I?'

"It's robin's autobiography'

'He has an autobiography?'

'Yeah, it's on early release here in Nottingham, because it's his home town and everything.'

'Isn't that amazing,' put in Sophie- another girl in the class- 'one of us might be living in his old house. Or someone in our street might know him. Or any of them- they're all from round here.

'Someone might even know who Jane is!' gasped Polly.

'Jane?' Miss Knighton was confused.

'Wow. You really don't know anything about them' Ellie marvelled.

'Enlighten me!'

'Jane is only a made up name. He never uses her real name, to hide her identity I guess.'

'And to keep press away…'

'They were best friends since hey were five years old.'

'Ellie, tell her the whole story.'

'Oh, well. They were best friends and then when they were about 10 Robin got a crush on her. But he didn't tell her in case it messed up their friendship. But then a year later Jane told him that she fancied him so he told her the same back. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were perfect and all their friends envied them. On her 14th birthday he sang her a song with his guitar. It was called "Maiden" which was his special nickname for her,'

The teacher smiled slightly but no one noticed.

'He only calls Jane Maiden once in the book. I guess the name is really private to him.

They told each other that loved each other and then they finally slept together and he says it was perfect and magical'

'Wait, he wrote about having sex for the first time?'

'Not really, he just says it happens, no detail. Anyway, it's all going great until their last yea of sixth form.

Robin's mum died from breast cancer after two years of failed treatment. Robin had to go and live with his aunt as was in his mothers will. But she lived in America with her husband so he had to move out there. He didn't know how to tell Jane so he just left her a four-page letter and was gone the next morning. He left everything behind 'cos he thought it would be easier that way, for everyone.

He came back a month later for the funeral and Jane was there. Her mother died when she was just a little girl so Mrs Locksley was sort of like her mum.

Robin planned to talk to her at the funeral but he didn't see her until the end when every one lined up to tell them how sorry they were for his loss.'

'Wow,' Miss Knighton breathed, 'how do you remember all that?'

'I'm a sucker for a lost romance. Besides, I love him so I have to know!' she laughed.

"Jane went here,' said Sophie,' he says it somewhere. All the girls here at Nottingham Girls school and all the boys at Nottingham Boys down the road. They were much more linked than now. Joint teams, communal playing fields.' Back then they were all free to go between the schools a lunchtime. Now we're just an ordinary all girls private school.

'Yeah, it was like that when I was here all those long years ago.'

'Oh Miss, you're so lucky.'

'Sure sure. Now,' she slapped her desk lightly, ' are you doing this quiz or what?'

'Ok, ok. Pens ready? I'm gonna fire them out real fast.

What was The Outlaws' first song?'

Miss Knighton wrote down "Specialty"

'Which song was actually written by Jane about Robin, but the band released it?"

She wrote down "sunglasses"

'What does Robin like best in a girl?'

She wrote boobs

'What's his favourite colour of Jelly Babies?'

She smiled as she wrote red.

'How old was Allan when he lost his virginity?'

She wrote 14

'Who is the love of Will's life?'

She wrote – and hoped it still was – Djaq

'What is Much's favourite past time?'

Cooking – especially muffins, she wrote

'Now, what's this song?'

The words,

You've done it all, you've broken every code

_And pulled the rebel to the floor_

_You spoilt the game, no matter what they say_

_For only metal – what a bore_

_Blue eyes, blue eyes, how come you tell so many lies?_

Blared out of Claudia's iphone.

'It's quite an old one…'

Miss Knighton hummed along as she wrote "come up and see me"

All most all of her answers were correct. But Robin's favourite thing in a girl is her wit.

'Miss, how did you know so many answers?'

'I dunno. I guess I've picked things up from living with two obsessives.

Nearly everyone had gotten all the answers all right, so Claudia played 4 quick fire rounds. She played songs on her phone and the first person to shout out the answer got a ticket.

In the end the winners were Abi, Be, Fern and Georgie.

'Well, try to have fun. Think of me curled up on the sofa with warm soup while you're deafened by their music'

And then the bell went

Well?

**A/N I don't own Robin Hood... or Allan A Dale - oh bother! - or the song Come up and See me by Steve Harley  
**

**I hate this new series (dunno if it's out in the US yet. I know it's not out in Oz)**

**R&R please. I'm gonna snuggle up in bed under the duvet and re-read the great Twilight! yayness  
**

**X X X**

**Hannah**


	2. Extract The Funeral

Chapter 2

**_Every other chapter – or so – is an extract from Robin's autobiography. A friend of mine has agreed to help out with some of them… in exchange for being Guy's girlfriend!_**

_**This is the first, and it's Robin's mother's funeral. (The extracts will always be in italics)**_

_I hadn't seen "Jane" in almost a month and now I had the chance to see how she was getting on. I was just annoyed it was at the funeral of the only person I'd ever loved more than her._

_The ceremony itself was beautiful, no better way to say goodbye. It was full of songs I'd recorded especially for her. Songs that I wouldn't let anyone else hear, and the ceremony closed with her favourite song ever, _Mamma's Arms_, which I played and sang love. I'll never forget when I broke down in the second chorus, the entire congregation joined it. It was amazing, the kind of thing that would have brought out my mother's smile. The one that reached all the way up to her eyes._

_I stood with my Aunt Laura at the doors while people paid their respects and expressed how sorry they were for my loss. As upset as I was, I ignored them. I kept hoping to see "Jane's" deep chestnut curls in the line. A month is a long time to be away from the love of your life, and I pity any man who has to go through that. But I did it for my mother's sake she was, like I said, the only person I loved more than "Jane"._

_And I did see her curls, she was beautiful. She had on a black skirt but a baby blue shirt, the only person wearing colour. Just like my tie. It was my mother's favourite colour, and she'd remembered._

_Her cheeks were tear stained and I wanted to comfort her and cry with her. But I looked to her left and saw someone else doing that for me. A blonde guy with wide shoulders had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her hair. It didn't take her long to get over me, I thought. Here was me, missing her everyday. Thinking of her everyday. And all the time she was with Bulky over there._

_Suddenly, I didn't want to see her. There were about five people ahead of her in the queue and she hadn't looked up at me yet._

'_Sorry Laura, I'm gonna go to the toilet and maybe splash some water on my face.'_

_When I got back "Jane" was leaving with her back to me, her head was hung and you could tell she was sobbing. _

_That made the horrible day about ten times worse._

**_I know it's not long, I'll post the next main chapter later today._**

_**Let me know it you hate the extract idea.**_

_**X x X**_

_**Hannah**_

_**Ooh, feel free to add me on Twitter /hannahvhall I need more people to be angry at the BBC with  
**_


	3. Unwanted ticket

Chapter 3 Unwanted Ticket

_Just a quick note, it's been pointed out that some of my grammar is terrible, especially when speech is involved. Even my English teacher has said so :S_

_If you find it a serious problem, let me know and I'll slave over it for you :P It's probably good practise anyway_

_And thanks for all the positive feedback on the autobiography. Keep guessing who the blonde in (no Abboz, it's not Allan)  
_

'Marian!'

'What!'

'Geez, relax'

'Sorry, funny day at work'

'Stressful?'

'Not exactly…'

'But would a hug help anyway?'

'Aww, always Lucy'

Lucy reached over to her flatmate.

'I know what you need…' she hinted

'No. Luce that's the last thing I need. Especially today'

'Especially today? Why more than usual?'

'My class had an Outlaws quiz today – don't ask; long story – and now you want me to go to their concert? No.' She left out the fact that she'd only gotten one question wrong.

'Firstly Maz, it's a gig not a concert. Second, these tickets were bloody hard to get! You're our friend and it wouldn't be the same without you!'

'Liar! I'd only ruin your night with my moaning. And the tickets were easy to get; Eve won them, and the backstage passes to Robin's dressing room for a chat with him'

'Ok, so we need you to stop us from swooning at his feet'

Fine, I'll compromise. I'll come to the gig but I really don't want to go backstage and meet him. Ok?'

Lucy shrugged,

'Eve! Maz said she'll come, just not backstage!' she yelled to the living room.

'Awesome!' Eve appeared in the doorway.

'You'll be begging to go backstage with us after you've seen them on stage'

'Don't hold your breath. Do you get to meet all of them, or just Robin?'

'See,' Lucy smiled, 'she's interested already'

Marian rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

'We only get to meet him. The competition was about him really, not the band. But we might bump into the others…' Eve seemed the only person capable of giving a straight, sensible answer.

'Nice, but I'm still not going backstage. To see Robin of all people!'

'What do you mean "of all people"?'

'Oh… he's just… the one in the band I hate. The others are ok I guess'

Lucy and Eve just looked at her dumbfounded. Marian took the opportunity to gently push them out of her room. She picked up her laptop off the bed and started an e-mail to her dad.

_Hey Dad,_

_How's things in London? Are you coming to visit in summer or am I coming down to see you?_

_Anyway, remember those tickets I told you about, the ones that Eve won. They're dragging me along too. But I draw the line at meeting him afterwards. Or is that really childish? What do you think? _

_Get back to me soon, we're leaving at six and I really need your advice! I'll have my iphone so this may end up in a night of e-mails no music!_

_Love _

_M x_

Juts then Lucy burst back into Marian's room,

'What are you wearing tonight?'

'Er, this?'

She looked down at her red spaghetti top and denim shorts teamed with a pair of black flip-flops. She didn't dress like most teachers.

'That?'

'What's wrong with it?'

'Well, nothing I guess. It's very nice… but this is an Outlaws concert; dress up a bit'

'What are you wearing then?'

'Me? My new black skinny jeans, my silver sequined top and my killer heels'

'How will you jump and dance in six inch heels?'

'A lot of practise…' she trailed off in thought, 'I think there's still time for a quick trip to the high street.'

'Hmm, why? Marian was only half paying attention.

'Duh! To shop for you'

'I can't; I have some stuff to do before we leave, marking. And I'm waiting for an e-mail from my dad'

'Do you care how you look?' Lucy sigh, exasperated.

'Sometimes, just not today'

'You're strange, have I ever told you that?'

'Frequently, now go,' a new e-mail had arrived and she didn't want Lucy reading it over her shoulder.

_Marian,_

_I don't really know what to say. I know how you feel about him. It might be good to get everything out in the open and dealt with. But not with Lucy and Eve there too. You've been fine for the last 7 years. Go with your gut; when you stand outside his dressing room, if even a tiny bit of you want to go in then do it._

_Good luck_

_(I'll call you about summer)_

_Love always,_

_Dad_

She smiled; he always gave the best advice.

* * *

'Eve!' she drew the word out. Eve looked up from the sandwich she was making,

'Yeah?'

'We need to go shopping' Lucy declared.

'Always a good idea, why?'

'Maz has nothing to wear for tonight and she refuses to shop. So we'll have to do it for her' Lucy jumped up and down clapping her hands in excitement; she _loved _to shop.

'Ok, just let me eat this first'

* * *

Lucy stroked every top and dress as they walked around Rubies **[yeah, I made that shop up]**.

'God Luce, stop feeling up all the clothes!'

'I'm not. I'm just seeing which ones feel comfortable'

'She's only gonna be wearing them for a few hours'

'So?'

'Whatever. Ok, let's get serious: he legs are amazing so something short. And red looks good with her hair so… a red mini dress?'

'Deffo. With chic black heels'

'Can she even walk in heels?'

'She'll have to learn won't she!'

In the end they chose a stylish, thigh length, curve hugging dress with a black belt around her waist – to show it off even more.

The heels they chose were just like cute pumps with a kitten heel, to avoid tripping over.

'Do you think she'll actually wear it though?'

'My dear Eve, have faith in my powers of persuasion'

'So that's a no then…'

'If it comes down to it, I'll hide her laptop!'

'Ooh, you're evil!'

* * *

Marian had been subjected to modeling her new dress and was now in Lucy's room having her hair curled and smoky eye make up applied with just a hint of lip gloss. Lucy never overdid it, even for the Outlaws. She knew style!

'Now, we're right at the front, so smile at them. Don't look hostile or Robin won't want to meet us afterwards'

'He's not even seeing me!'

'He doesn't know that, you could still put him off'

'Fine,' she mumbled as she tugged at the hem of her dress, 'do I have to wear this? Some of my students might see me looking like this. Six of them are going tonight and it is kinda short…'

But her words fell of deaf ears.

'They won't even recognise you. And I'm sure they'll love what you're wearing as much as we do!'

'And I'm sure Robin will too,' she muttered.

'I'm not saying anything to that,' Eve winked.

_Just realised I didn't reply to all the chapter one reviews. SO SORRY!_


	4. Extract His letter

Chapter 4

_**Another extract.**_

_**BTW, these extracts aren't in chronological order**_

I wasn't quite 18 so, as was in my mother's will, I had to live with my aunt. Aunt Laura was a nice person, with a nice husband. My mother's older sister, I'd always liked her. The only problem was that she lived New York, USA. It wasn't fair to ask her to move to Nottingham, so I had to join her out there. Which meant saying goodbye to the lads, but worst of all, saying goodbye to "Jane".

_I didn't know how to tell her. It wasn't an easy time in my life; my mum had just died and now I was being dragged across the pond. I called the guys (and Djaq) and told them I was leaving for America early the next morning. But I couldn't bring myself the just call "Jane" and tell her that way._

_It took me the best part of two hours, but I wrote her a letter. That letter was harder to write than any song. It was the most painful four pages ever, but I wrote them._

_It was full of a million and one ways of me declaring my love for her, saying how sorry I was that I had to leave, how much I'd miss her. But I also told her not to call me – she wouldn't have my number in America anyway. It was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done and I regret it everyday. But my mind was all over the place and I didn't want a long distance relationship. If I couldn't hold her and kiss her everyday, then I didn't see any point in staying in touch. I had to cut all ties with her to avoid heartbreak a few months down the line._

_(I stayed in touch with the rest of the gang – obviously – that was easier. I told them not to tell "Jane". She'd only beg my number off of them.)_

_I crammed the pages into a thick creamy envelope and wrote _Maiden_ on the front in a weird curly script I've never used since._

_I went round to her house and spent hours just talking, making out and watching a film. I never told her where I was going the next day. I couldn't._

_She fell asleep on the sofa in my arms. I lay there for a while just letting silent tears fall. _

_At about 2 am I stood up, carried her to her room and tucked her under the covers. I kissed her forehead one last time and put the letter in a draw next to her bed._

_I whispered, 'Goodbye' and ran out of her house like the coward I was._

_**So, does that make Robin a jerk or just a fool in love?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**X x X**_

_**Hannah**_


	5. At the toss of a coin

Chapter 5 At the toss of a coin

You have to imagine that the gig is in a sort of nightclub type place with a bar. It's not that important, but that's how I picture it in my head.

It was over halfway into the gig and Marian still hadn't left the bar. She could see Lucy and Eve dancing right next to the stage, but she had not intention of joining them. She was harshly debating if she should go backstage and see Robin or not.

On the one hand, seeing him may bring all the emotions flooding back. On the other hand, they were both adults now who should be able to sit down and talk it through… with Eve and Lucy sitting there watching.

She'd e-mailed her dad again, but he maintained that she should do what she thought best. Problem was, she didn't know.

There was _no way _she was explaining it to her friends. She was on her own to decide.

So she did the only sensible thing. She tossed a coin. 'Heads I see him, tails I don't'. She threw the 50p piece in the air. She saw it land on the floor and roll away. She stumbled off of the bar stool and followed the coin. It rolled around the corner of the bar, then through the legs of three scantily clad girls. It eventually hit the wall and landed heads up. She brushed herself down and breathed a sigh of relief. The decision had been made, now she could just enjoy herself. Just not right by the stage.

She went back to her seat at the bar and watched as random women in low cut tops practically threw themselves at the band.

And, for the first time that night, she looked at the band. She looked at Will hammering his drums with a look of concentration on his face. She looked at Much carefully playing chords on the bass guitar. She looked at Allan rocking out on his electric guitar. And, finally, she looked at Robin, his own guitar slung around his shoulder. His hand cupping the mic as he sang into it, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment.

Marian couldn't help but smile; he looked so happy and carefree. And, although she hated to admit it, he looked very sexy. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, giving her (and the rest of the audience) and tantalising glimpse of his chest. His floppy fringe had fallen into his emerald green eyes. Looking into them she felt her breath catch.

The last chords of the song faded out.

'Ok Nottingham! This is gonna be our last song.'

A collective "awww" was heard.

'I know, I know. We don't wanna go either, but I have some people to meet. This is our last song – Break Even' **[Break Even – the Script]**

As the song ended the stage was plunged into darkness.

'Thank you and goodnight NOTTINGHAM! We love you' and then, even Allan's voice faded out and the show was over.

People started to leave, but Marian stayed where she was and where she had been all night. She saw her students leaving and a few other locals she knew.

'So, are you coming to meet him?'

She took a deep breath,

'Yes, I am. Just a heads up though, I might be a little… weird in there. It's a long _long _story'

'It always is with you,' Eve sighed, 'one day we'll get you drunk, then you'll tell us everything'

'Ha ha ha. I can hold my drink'

'Ok,' Lucy bounced over to them, 'ready to go?'

'Yup' Eve pulled the passes out of her bag. 'Here are your backstage passes. If anyone asks just mention my name. People should know. Oh my god! I'm so excited! We're really about to meet Robin Locksley!' she squealed.

'Do you think he takes his shirt of after a show?' Lucy asked no one in particular.

'I wouldn't mind if he did… Hey Marian, what made you change your mind?'

'I tossed a coin'

'Seriously! Must be your lucky coin'

'Lucy, just shut up and lets go!'

* * *

They were directed by security to an ordinary white door with "R. Locksley" written in pencil.

'Eve, I'll meet you in a sec; I'm desperate for the toilet,' Marian lied.

She was only just around the corned when she heard Robin's silky smooth voice,

'Hey there! Which one of you is Eve?'

'I am'

'Well, congrats on winning and everything. I was expecting three of you though…'

'She's just gone to the loo, be back in a sec'

'Cool. And you are?'

'Lucy'

'Ace, come in then. Drink?'

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Marian let out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding in.

'I _can _do this! I'm just being stupid. No one even knows!'

She slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open.

'Marian, there you are'

'Marian!?'

Hehe, I'll leave it there

_X x X_


	6. The Meet

Chapter 6

**No book extract this time, I'm too…er…nice to leave you with the cliffhanger any longer!**

'Such a… nice name'

'Isn't it. Nothing stupid like Jane. I bet she's thankful though; probably kept the whole thing secret, even from her friends,' there was a warning in her words. Robin caught on and nodded slightly in understanding.

'She's welcome. I didn't want to turn her life upside down'

'How kind'

'I know, I'm a kind and thoughtful person'

Lucy and Eve followed the conversation in confusion.

'So… have you really never seen Jane since your mum's funeral?' asked Lucy, in an attempt to break the tension.

'Actually, I saw her quite recently'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, but I dunno if I'll see her again.

Marian coughed.

'Still,' Eve gave Marian a funny look, 'pretty cool. How was she, about the book and seeing you?'

'I'm not really sure'

'Sorry, if you'll excuse me; I need to call my dad'

'Ok, tell him I said hi'

'Whatever'

Marian made a quick exit and pulled out her iphone. Speed dial 1.

***

'Sorry about her. She's not normally like that'

'Hmm, I guess I have that effect on her. It's funny, I thought you'd all be annoying crazy fans. But you're normal!'

'Well, we try' Lucy joked.

'Tell me, honestly, who's your favourite in the band?'

'Well, I dunno why, but I've always had this thing for Much. He just looks so sweet and quiet'

'As if! He's got a huge mouth that does nothing but complain. What about you Lucy?'

'Either you or Allan. Just such sexy guys.' A faint blush tinted her cheeks.

Robin smiled,

'I kinda wish they could meet you. Especially Much; he doesn't have many fans!'

And the pointless chat continued for just over 45 minutes. As did Marian's phone call. But she did, eventually, return.

'Maz! Just in time for photos!'

Eve produced large, top of the range camera that Marian had given her last year – when she'd gotten a better one.

'Ok, just gimmie the camera and pose'

Eve did; it was more of an order than a request.

About twenty photos later Robin held up his hands in protest.

'I have to insist on one photo with Marian'

'No, I'm fine'

'Please, for the band?'

'What? Erm, ok'

She handed the camera back to Eve and slowly walked towards Robin. He quickly took her hand and pushed something into it.

'7pm tomorrow, please'

Then he smiled as the flash went off.

'Sorry girls, I have to love you and leave you. The guys are waiting back at the hotel. I might see you around in the next week. Hopefully'

'When do you fly back?'

'A week on Monday'

'Back where?' Marian suddenly asked.

'New York; we're based there at the moment. Sorry, I really have to go'

He got up and, with one last look at Marian, left.

The object in her hand felt like a credit card or something. It was a key card to a room at the Sherwood Hotel. To Robin's room, she assumed.

_**Lol, I just wanna say that my friend thought he slipped her something prevy or something. And another thought the key card was a hint for wild sex at his hotel room – it isn't!**_

_**X x X**_

_**Hannah**_


	7. Extract Home

Chapter 7 - Book Extract

**Like I said in the last one, not chronological. (You still liking these or do you get annoyed you have to wait even longer for a 'real' chapter???)**

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the amazing reviews. I thought all you loyal people would have given up on me by now. As a thank-you I'll post the next chapter today if we get up to 60 reviews. I love you all!**

**

* * *

**_I touched back down on British soil and, obviously, it was bloody freezing. Even though it was summer. I was finally back for uni after my gap year fighting. (NOT something I can recommend. Who wants to see mates die, then come home having solved none of the country's problems?)_

_I knew from e-mailing and stuff that the guys were all going to Nottingham University too and it was great so see them all again. But 'Jane' wasn't there; she was in Cambridge doing really well apparently. _

_It was only a few months later that we started a sort of first draft of a band if you like. Nothing amazing or worthy of a record contract but good enough to play at the student bar a few times._

_Over the first summer break we got together loads and seriously got good. None of us were bad, but we weren't really a band; we were four people playing together._

_I wrote loads of soppy songs that summer, we never played them but I still have them in my attic. 'Jane' was living in London with her dad and I so badly wanted to go down and see her. I know she'd probably moved on (hell, she might even be married by now. Any man would be crazy not to marry her) but there's no harm in catching up. But the idiots wouldn't give me her address. Hence all the angsty songs. I wrote _Break Even _that summer. _

_People always ask about that song and how I was feeling when I wrote it and was it based on a real person? Well, I was feeling shit and yes it was based on a person. But I blamed myself just as much.

* * *

_

**This must just sound like crazy drivel when you read it so I'm sorry. Sorry it's so short as well; it was meant to be a friend who wrote these chapters but she's away for about five weeks and I'm finding them quite hard to write.**

**Remember, 60 reviews...  
**

**XxX**

**Hannah**


	8. Sherwood Hotel

**Chapter 8 - The Sherwood Hotel**

**As promised, here it is after exactly 60 reviews! I love you guys, you give me that warm fuzzy feeling when you review. (So those few who have subscribed but not reviewed... you know what I'm gonna say)**

**Now, I'm away until next Sunday in the countryside where we do have the internet... sometimes. So I'll try, if not I'll at least get loads more to post when I get back. I'm also going to try and pick up some of my other stories as well. I've been neglecting them horribly!  
**

**

* * *

**It took a lot of courage and even more phone calls to Edward. But in the end she decided to go. If only to talk things out and get him to say sorry.

But first she had a day of lessons to sit through. Her mind just wasn't on the job in hand.

'Miss it was amazing! We were so close I could almost touch him. He even smiled at me!'

'Ellie you liar. He smiled at me!' Abi cried.

'Me!'

'Girls, he probably smiled at both of you,' she sighed.

'Oh, we saw your flat mates there'

'Yeah, they dragged me along too'

There was a collective squeal,

'Isn't he just sex on legs?'

'Which one?'

'Robin, duh!'

'Well,' Marian put in, 'my friend is in love with Much, the bassist'

'Much? I barely even noticed him. He just fades into the background'

'That's the kinda guy Eve likes: the one in the famous band that everyone forgets. Like George Harrison'

'Who?' Sophie asked.

'See! He's the guy in the Beatles.'

'And they are?'

'well… that's not the point. The point is that she fancies the pants off him, it's up to her!'

'Yeah, but Much??'

'is she looking for a project?' Claudia suggested.

'Oh just shut up. I don't like Robin; people have different types. You don't know Much, so don't judge him'

'And you know him?'

'Er, no'

'So how do you know he's so nice?'

'Ahh, touché… but you enjoyed the show?'

'So much! It was just… incredible'

'Do you all wanna write a song in the style of the Outlaws then? We could even send them a few if you want'

'Miss! Fantastic idea'

* * *

Marian stayed late; she didn't want to go home before the hotel; it would knock her confidence. Lucy and Eve would ask where she was going – she hardly eer went out – and who she was seeing. She in turn would have to make up some lie, she didn't like lying. Although her one huge like might soon be revealed.

* * *

'Hi, I'm here to see Robin Locksley'

'Aren't they all.' The hotel receptionist was near the end of her shift and she couldn't be bothered with another crazy fan.

'No really, I am'

'Oh, I know. It's not gonna happen though' She still hadn't looked up from painting her nails.

'He's expecting me, Marian Knighton'

'He never said anything to me'

'Maybe another member of staff…' she was getting slightly annoyed now.

'Not possible. The entire band are my responsibility'

'But,' she fumbled in her bag for a moment before pulling out the desired object, 'I have a key. Robin gave it to me'

'Yeah, when?'

'After his gig yesterday; I was backstage with some friends'

'Hmm, well… let me just ring his room.

Good evening Mr Locksley. This is the front desk,' suddenly her voice was bright and cheerful, Marian rolled her eyes, 'there's a women here claiming you're expecting to see her. A Miss Knighton…yes…ok I will… would you like room service…ok, I understand…bye,' she put the phone down and frowned at Marian, 'go straight in' she said, yet again using her bored voice

* * *

she slipped the key card into the door. There was a soft click and it swung open. She was expecting a lavish room with a huge bed, en-suite everything. Instead it was a simple room in forest green. There was a small TV opposite the bed, a mini bar and a desk. There were clothes thrown all over the floor with the exception of one corner where his guitar stood proudly on its stand.

A second, never looking, guitar was flung on his bed with sheet music and a well chewed pencil.

She walked over to the first one and ran her fingers over the strings producing a few soft notes. She smiled; it was the same guitar he'd played when he was just a kid. It had words written all over it in Tipex and stickers stuck everywhere. The frets were worn from excessive playing. It looked loved.

Her own name was written in Tipex more than a few times.

'Hey'

she spun round at the sound of his voice,

'Sorry, I didn't mean to touch. It's just, you still have it?'

'Yeah, it's kinda like my baby I never play it in public though. It only comes out for recordings; it has that mellow sound you only get in old instruments'

'So are you recording while you're here?'

'No, but I take it everywhere. Like I said, my baby'

'Gee, then I'm _really _sorry for touching it,' she laughed.

'Nah, it's as much yours as it is mine'

'Hardly, I've probably played it about twice'

'Still.' He shrugged, 'what are you up to now?'

'Teaching'

'Really?' he was genuinely interested.

'Yeah, I teach music at Nottingham Girls. Well, I'm head of music really, and I co-ordinate all the joint music stuff with the boys too'

'Awesome, do you still play?'

'Yeah, still play the flute. Can't believe you remembered. I took up the violin at uni too. Different right? But it's the teaching that's everything for me'

'You always liked to be in charge of every child in a five mile radius. And most of the adults too!'

'Come off it, you were bossy too. Always the leader. Even now in the band'

'Yeah, I guess I like it at the front' he smiled.

'Why am I here Robin?' she sighed.

'To catch up! I haven't seen you in seven years. I'm not gonna make you stay if you want to leave though. You've got every right to leave'

'Oh, I know'

'I'm just so pleased you came at all. I guess I just want to say sorry. Sorry for being a shit seven years ago and waiting so long to do anything about it. I thought I was doing what was best…

I also wanted to ask if you'd seen my book? Are you ok with everything? I wanted to make sure you were fine with it before publication but… I didn't know where you were…' he trailed off.

'Erm, I only really heard about it a few days ago and people have relayed extracts to me. But, you wrote about us having sex for the first time! I mean, bloody hell'

'I tried to be respectful. I didn't say anything sordid. It was just a big landmark in my life. I have a copy of the book if you want a look?' he offered.

'It's fine; I'll borrow Lucy's.

Anyway, how's your life been?'

'Um, fast. Everything just happened so fast and now I'm here talking to you. Seriously, it's like that'

'And is everyone else the same as always?'

'Pretty much, yeah. I'm gonna get 'em in here in a sec. They'll never believe you're here in my hotel room. I kinda wish we were staying here for more than a week. There's some serious catching up to do'

'Tell me more about the guys,' she sat down on his bed.

'Would it not just be easier if they told you themselves?'

'They're here?'

'Obviously. Would they stay in a different hotel? Is there even in a different hotel in Nottingham'

'Ok, I get your point. Just get them in here!' She was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

'Ok,' he picked up the phone in slow motion.

'Robin! Hurry the fuck up'

'Sorry.' He picked the phone up properly and dialled Allan's room number.

'Hey, get everyone in my room A Dale. I've got someone here you'll like… yeah, it is a girl. But it's not like that' he put the phone down and smiled.

Marian raised her eyebrows,

'Bring many girls back to your room do you?'

'Not so much anymore, I don't really have the time'

There was a sharp knock on the door.

'This'd better be good; I was having a fucking nap'

'so Allan hasn't changed then!' she laughed.

'None of them have really. I told you'

'I try to never trust a man who left me. With a broken heart, I might add'

'Look, I said sorry! You seemed to get over me pretty quickly though'

'No, you idiot…'

'I don't care, it's none of my business'

Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, Robin went to answer the door. Will, Djaq, Alan, Much and even John – they're manager – piled into the room.

'John! I didn't know you were anything to do with the band'

'I'm their manager'

'Mr Little, my secondary school music teacher, the manager of a band'

'Well, it's less work and it pays better. Way better'

Allan coughed,

'And us?'

'Oh, you're all amazing. But that goes without saying'

Suddenly Djaq, her oldest and best friends, pulled her into a tight hug. The others joined in.

'Ok, can't breathe!' Marian gasped and they all backed down.

'So, what are you doing here?'

'I live here Much. And work here, doing John's old job'

'You know what I mean. How the hell did you end up in Robin's hotel room?'

'Er… well, I was at your gig last night. My flatmates – being the obsessives they are – won that competition to meet Robin and dragged me along too. Dragged being the operative word; I've kinda tried to avoid the Outlaws, for obvious reasons'

'And then he invited you over?' Will finished.

'Yup,' she said, popping the p.

'Oh my god! There's _so _much news to tell you. Firstly, I'm getting married!' Djaq squealed.

'Woah, to who?'

'Er, Will. Obviously'

'Seriously? You guys are still together after seven years?'

'Do you think I'd be on tour with them if we weren't'

'Good point. Congratulations then! Do you have a ring?'

'Djaq held out her left hand to show off her modest but very sparkly ring.

'Wow, classy. Have you set a date yet?'

Djaq looked accusingly at Will,

'He can't seem to find the time. It's all tours and recordings for the next few months.

And that's just to organise, who knows how long it'll be until we actually tie the know,' she huffed.

'I've told you honey, you can plan it without me. Just give me a time and date and I'll show up in my tux.'

'Oh no! It doesn't work like that.'

'Look,' Robin cut in, 'we've got those two weeks off in summer when we're in France. You could _plan _the whole thing out there, decide all the details. Then Djaq, you can put it all into action when we get back. How does that sounds?'

'Perfect! We could be married by this time next year. Oh Will, it's going to be wonderful.'

'Yeah, thanks Rob.'

'And you'll come too, won't you Marian?'

'Sure, if I can make it'

'You'd better make it; you're gonna be my maid of honour'

'Really? I mean, are you sure? I'm not known for my love of dresses…'

'Totally! How could I not have my best friend!'

'Then yeah, I'd love to'

'I don't mean to break up this mothers' meeting… actually, I do,' Allan said, 'but I need some lovin' too'

'Sure Allan, just not the kind I can give you.' Marian stuck her tongue out cheekily and Allan folded his arms across his chest in an attempt to sulk.

'Nice try Allan.'

'Hey Marian,' Will said, 'what time do you have to be back tonight?'

'Um, whenever'

'So… can you stay the night?'

'I guess I could. No school tomorrow,' she joked, 'but I've got nowhere to sleep'

'Rob has space!' Allan burst out. They all stared at him.

'…or not,' he mumbled.

'I've got a spare single if you want?' put in John.

'Great, if you're sure you don't mind'

'Cool! Now that's sorted, let's get pissed!' Allan yelled and yanked open the mini-bar.

* * *

**I'm ashamed to admit that it was the soundtrack to the Hannah Montana movie that sped my typing along :S**

**And sorry, some of the RH characters seem to have developed personality traits of the Twilight characters :S sorry!!**

**X x X**


	9. Revelations

**Revelations **

_**There's no extract from his book because a friend of mine has promised to write it. She did and then she lost it on her computer. So, just waiting on that.**_

_**Oh, there's a bit of bad language in this, in case that bothers you…**_

The sunlight streamed through the window onto Marian's face. She moaned and threw her hands over her eyes, in a useless attempt to block them from the light.

'Marian? You need to get up' John's gentle voice came from… somewhere.

'Not yet, a few more minutes'

'I've got coffee and aspirin'

'John you're a legend. I'll appreciate you in five minutes'

John laughed,

'Ok. Robin will be here in ten'

Marian's sleepy eyes flashed open. Ten minutes? And she only had her clothes from the previous night.

'John, what room is Djaq in?'

'1193'

'Thanks!'

She ran out of the room and across the hall to 1193, gulping the coffee and aspirin on the way.

She hammered her fists on the door. A very sleepy, and very topless, Will opened the door rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Sorry, I thought…' she blushed, 'I sorta forgot you'd be here too'

'It's fine,' he yawned, 'come in.'

'Erm, Djaq? Can I borrow some clothes?'

'You're wearing some'

'No shit Sherlock. But I've had these on since yesterday. Can I _please _borrow something. Robin's coming to see me in,' she looked at her watch, 'eight minutes. And I look half dead'

'Hmm, yeah. And after last night you need a good morning glow'

'After last night? What happened last night?'

'You seriously don't remember? The Marian I knew could handle her drink'

'I was nervous, I really threw it back'

'It's about what you said.'

'Oh god, what did I say? Whatever it was I didn't mean it; I was _so _drunk. Forget I even said it.'

Djaq's mouth fell open and Will's eyes widened.

'Shit, you're serious. Tell me what I said.'

'Erm…'

Will shifted nervously and excused himself to the bathroom.

'Look, it's not my place to say. If you don't remember then I'm sure Robin won't either.'

'Robin? I was talking to Robin? For god's sake Djaq! What did I say?'

'I'm not sure; no-one else really understood. Something about a letter.'

'Right… so what's the problem?'

'I don't know! You shouted at each other, accused each other of being wrong then stormed away from each other then ignored each other for the rest of the night,' she paused, 'you really don't remember any of this?'

'No, what letter? I mean, shit. How bloody drunk was I not to remember any of this?'

'Well, you know how you can get around Allan, always trying to out drink him. And you said yourself that you were really throwing it back.'

Djaq laughed; there was something surprisingly funny about the situation. Not to Marian though.

'Bugger! Shit, fuck! I need to see Robin and find out what the hell this argument was!'

She ran a hand through her chestnut curls.

'First, you have to look presentable.'

'What? Djaq I look fine.'

'I seem to remember that it was you who barged in and woke me up to borrow some clothes. So humour me.'

'Fine, whatever,' Marian couldn't be bothered to argue, 'but be quick; John said he was coming to see me.'

'Ah sweet unsuspecting Marian, I only need minutes to work my magic.'

***

Just five minutes and twenty three seconds later Marian had squeezed herself into a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark blue off the shoulder top.

'Ta-da. Finished.'

Marian did look good; her hair was brushed so it lay in its natural glossy curls. Djaq had given her mascara and a hint of lip gloss.

'Thanks Djaq. You know I love you right?'

'Always. Now go so you look all cool and relaxed when he gets there.'

'Sure, sure. See you later.'

'You bet! I wanna know all the juicy details. Now go! I'm getting back into bed with Will.'

They both laughed.

***

Marian rushed back across the hallway. Seconds after she was back in her room there was a knock at the door.

'Coming.'

She checked herself in the mirror before pulling the door open.

Robin was leaning casually against the door frame in slacks and a dark green shirt with messy "I've just rolled out of bed" hair. As much as she hated to admit it, Marian's heart sped up at the sight of him.

The feeling was mutual; Robin couldn't believe how good she looked for eight thirty in the morning. Or even not for eight thirty in the morning.

'About last night,' Robin began, 'I'm sorry. I'm not saying I was wrong – because I know I wasn't – but I'm saying sorry that I got so worked up about it; there's probably a reasonable explanation. So, truce?'

He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

So Djaq was wrong; he did remember.

'Erm, last night I was drunk…'

'Is that your way of saying sorry without having to actually say it?'

He grinned.

'No, it's me saying I was so drunk last night that I've forgotten what we talked about.'

She sunk onto the bed and Robin's face fell,

'You're kidding?' He ran a hand through his hair haphazardly, 'you're fucking kidding me?'

She shook her head.

'So let me get this straight,' his voice was gradually getting louder and louder, 'last night I poured my heart out, explained everything, gave you the most heartfelt apology I could. You called me a liar, we argued AND YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER?!' He yelled the last bit and Marian shied away.

'Well I'm SORRY! I was drunk and I'm sorry. I never forgave you but I never got over you either so I was nervous. And when I'm nervous I drink more that usual. I drank _way _too much.'

'So you're saying it's my fault?'

'Jesus no. I'm saying sorry I don't remember. So tell me again, please?'

Robin sighed and slowly sunk down on her bed next to her.

'Fine, I'm sorry that I left you seven years ago. I know there was a better way for me to have handled things. I had to go but I could've, no, I _should've _kept in touch. I should have explained it all before I left. The letter was a stupid idea, I –'

'Wait, what letter?'

He smiled slightly,

'That's exactly what you said last night,' he sighed again, 'the letter I left you the night before I left.'

Marian's face was blank.

'Look, remember our last night together. We watched a movie and then you fell asleep on the sofa in my arms.'

'And when I woke up you were gone.' She whispered. Both of their faces were pained as she said it.

'Yes, and once again, I'm sorry. But before I left I put a letter in your dresser. It explained everything: why I made the choice I did, why I didn't want you to know where I was, how much I loved you.' _Still do_, he added silently.

They were both quiet for a few moments while Marian processed this new information.

'I never found a letter.'

'Obviously. But I swear I left one.'

'I believe you.'

'That's not what you thought last night.'

'Oh,' she waved a hand in dismissal, 'I'm very irrational when I'm drunk.'

'You don't say!' Robin chuckled and Marian smiled. They both relaxed.

'Marian, can I ask you one question?'

'Sure I guess, shoot.'

'Who was that guy you brought to mum's funeral?'

He dreaded the answer.

'Carter.'

'Who's that?'

'Sorry; that's two questions. But I'll try and introduce you both sometime.'

Robin hid his disappointment well. She had implied that she still knew this Carter guy, he was still in her life. All the time when Robin hadn't been.

'Ok, great, I'd like to meet him.' _Size up the competition_. 'Are you free today?'

'Yeah. I have to call Lucy and Eve first. But then I can do whatever.'

'Are you going you going to tell them? You know, that you're secondary school friends are the Outlaws and that you're _Jane_?'

'One step at a time. I'm still getting used to it all myself.'

'Ok, come and find me in my room when you're ready. I'm going to try and wake Allan and Much up.'

'Good luck with that!'

'Yeah. So… I'll see you later then.'

'See ya.'

Robin smiled and slipped out of the room while Marian picked up the phone.

'Hey Lucy, it's me.'

'Oh my god, Marian! Where are you? We were so worried. We even called your dad but he had no idea where you were either, which is weird because you normally tell your dad everything…'

'Lucy stop! I'm fine. I ran into some old friends and ended up spending the night.'

'Oh, you should have called. Anyone we might know?'

'Not really.'

It was true; they didn't _know _the Outlaws, not personally.

'Ok, any of them guys?'

Trust Lucy to be straight in with that question.

'Yes,' Marian admitted sheepishly, 'five of them.'

'Five! Woah, score!'

'Don't get excited; one's twice my age and married with a kid, one's engaged to one of my best friends – she's here too -, one doesn't date; he's a player and one is probably gay.'

She smiled at the joke that Lucy wouldn't get.

'But, that's only four… oh my god! You like the last one!'

'No! I don't. There's history there, a lot of history.'

'Hmm, whatever. Do we get to meet them?'

'Maybe, but I doubt it; they're not here for long.'

'Excuses, excuses. Carter called by the way.'

'He's back!' the excitement in Marian's voice was obvious.

'Yes, and he wants to have dinner on Sunday – so, tomorrow. I said yes and he'll pick you up at seven but call him when you can.'

'Thank-you! I've missed him.'

'I know. Oh, I have to go; Eve and I are going to get the photos with Robin printed. They should turn out really well. God that was the best night of my life. Anyway, see you soon.'

'Yeah, bye.'

The line went dead and Marian replaced the headset slowly, thinking.

She'd have to tell them sometime. But how? They'd flip out… _if _she told them. The band would be gone by the end of the week. Why would they ever find out? She'd probably never see them again, maybe at Djaq's wedding but Lucy and Eve wouldn't be at that anyway. So why not just have one amazing, blow out week like in the old days at school. No one else would ever have to know…

_**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to post. I didn't realise I'd typed this up otherwise I would have posted it sooner. I am so so SO sorry. Anyway, I've got more typed and I'll post that before the weekend is out. Not sure when I'll have the extract though.**_

_**Oh, one last thing (yeah, sorry again) there's only a few more chapters of Office Romance left so I want to try and get that finished before Easter, before my birthday :D**_

_**x x x**_

_**Hannah**_


	10. Kate's

_**Kate's**_

_**Yay, another update. And I'm sorry; I lied**_

They'd spent the morning just talking in the hotel room catching up. Suddenly Much's stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone burst into another round of laughter.

'Fine, laugh. It's not funny though. I bet you're all hungry too!'

But no one heard him over the laughter.

A few minutes later the laughter died down, Robin slapped his thigh and took a deep breath.

'Ok, Kate's?'

***

Kate's was a small café hidden away from the high street, you'd have to know it was there to find it. It was painted bright green with a few tables outside where one elderly couple were braving the British summertime.

The gang walked in and Allan winked at the woman behind the bar with greying hair – Kate. Whenever any, or all, of them were in Nottingham they always ate at Kate's. It was the best kept secret in all of Nottingham.

'Your special table please Kate. We'll have our usuals and, Marian?'

He turned to look at her.

'Ham and cheese toastie please.'

'Of course, won't be a minute.'

Kate smiled at her favourite customers.

The gang squashed themselves around a small table at the very back of the café. Will chuckled at the small "reserved" sign on the table,

'Expecting someone Kate?'

'I've had it ready ever since I heard you were playing here. It's been ages since I saw you all together. And your friend here.'

'Ak, how rude of me,' Robin smacked his forehead, 'Kate, this is Marian, and old friend. Marian, this is Kate who makes the best chocolate cake in the world!'

'They spoil me! I got an anonymous donation to re-paint the shop front. Don't think I don't know who it's from.' She winked at Robin.

Five minutes later they were all sat with a fry up (except for Marian who had her toastie).

'So Maz,' Allan spluttered between mouthfuls, 'how's your life?'

'Great. Teaching is wonderful. And I've got a great house with two equally great friends.'

'Friends?' Allan's sat up and his ears were on alert like a dog, 'female friends?'

'Yeah, Lucy and Eve. Both massive Outlaw fans.'

'They hot?'

'Erm…' she looked to Robin for clarification.

'Yes, they are. But don't even think about it mate.'

'Whatever. Girls are queuing up for a little piece of Allan.'

'But there are more girls after Rob.' Quipped Will.

'Yeah, but he won't give them the time of day. I show my fans some respect.'

'Hey!' Robin stood up and leant over the table into Allan's face, 'I just like a bit of quality.'

'My last girlfriend was quality!'

'Quality? Ha! Natalie was nothing but a common whore!'

'Take that back.'

'Make me.'

'Come on. I loved her.'

'That was a fucking year ago. I seem to remember it taking you all of two weeks to get over her.'

'Take. It. Back!'

'Never, we all know how much of a mistake you made. How she almost split the band apart!' growled Robin.

'Enough!' John bellowed, 'you are friends. Do not let something from six months ago tear you apart. The rest of us are sick of this quarrel. And you're probably scaring Marian.'

It was the first time John had spoken on the matter in the six months. Robin and Allan (and the rest of the table) were stunned. They returned to their seats in silence.

'So,' John turned to Marian, 'are you a fan of the band?'

'I haven't really been following you. For obvious reasons. But I liked what I heard at the gig.'

She smiled and Robin's heart faltered.

'Ok, let's get straight to the point. Are there any men in your life at the moment?' Djaq probed.

Robin visibly stiffened.

'Just Carter,' _That name again_, 'but I guess he doesn't count.'

_He doesn't count, what does that mean?_

'No, he doesn't!' Djaq laughed.

_So, Djaq knows who this Carter guy is…_

'I don't really have time for guys and I don't try to make the time either.'

Suddenly, a flash caught Robins' eye. He looked up to see a few paparazzi with cameras pointed in the gang's direction. He knew from past experience that, in a few minutes, there would be a lot more.

'Marian,' he hissed, 'don't turn around; there are paps right outside.'

'What?'

'Listen, they haven't seen your face. Take my hoodie and pull it over your face. It'll be fine, I promise.'

'Here, take these as well.'

Djaq handed her a pair of oversized sunglasses. Robin shrugged out of his jumper and gave it to Marian. She pulled the soft green fabric over her head. It was warm and she could smell Robin's cologne on it.

She tucked her hair into the hood and put on the giant pair of glasses.

'Ok, stand in the middle of us and we'll walk out. Sorry Kate, we'll be back for our cake later this week.'

They all walked over to the door. Slowly, Will opened it as microphones were shoved at them and flashbulbs went off on their faces.

'Will, when's the wedding?'

'Who's the girl?'

'Any plans for after the tour?']

'Is she _Jane_?'

'Hey lady! What's your name?'

Marian pulled the hood tighter around her face. Robin found Marian's hand and tried to pull her through the crowd. They both felt the spark when their hands met.

Finally he realised that they weren't going to get through the crowd until he answered some of their questions.

'Fine! She's just an old friend who lives here in Nottingham. Now we're only in town for a week so can you all just piss off so we can spend some more time together.'

'Does the lady have a name?'

'No,' he growled, 'now MOVE!'

Slowly the crowd parted to let them through.

A few moments later Marian stopped and leant towards his ear,

'I guess this makes you my hero.' She whispered. Her words tickling his skin.

She placed a chaste kiss on his check and then tried to run away. But Robin grabbed her from behind and spun her around, both of them laughing. Both of them totally oblivious to the camera lens still pointing right at them…

_**Ooh, interesting…**_

_**Still no news on the autobiography chapter. It's hal term and everyone's away so it'll be another week at LEAST. So I'm gonna write a mini filler one in the meantime. Which member of the band do you want it to be about???**_

_**x x x **_

_**Hannah**_


End file.
